This proposal requests a DuPont 8800 high performance liquid chromatography system equipped with multisolvent delivery system, preparative pump, automatic sampler and numerous detectors (UV, refractive index, fluorescence, electrochemical and radioactivity) to be shared by investigators in the Departments of Biochemistry, Pharmacology and Physiology. The instrument will enable the investigators to expedite analysis of materials important in their research problems. These include amino acid derivatives, nucleosides, nucleotides, neurotransmitters such as serotonin and its metabolites, carcinogens such as benzo (a) pyrene, nitrosamines and their metabolites, and protein separation and purification.